Kathy (AP)
Kathy is one of the 10 available bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. This blonde beauty assists her father Hayden at the Brass Bar. Working as a waitress, she is friends with many of the patrons of the island. She is also a great cook, and has a keen taste for a lot of foods and drinks. Her fun loving and upbeat personality makes her easily approachable. Kathy is available from the start of the game, but you will need to ring the Blue Bell in order to help the Brass Bar with their business. She serves drinks at night when the bar opens, but can often be seen in Harmonica Town or at the Tailor's when the bar is closed. Kathy also loves horses, and will sometimes visit Horn Ranch. Unlike Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, Kathy can marry a rival. Your rival for Kathy will be Owen, and triggering the rival events between the couple will result in them getting married. 'Gifts' 'Marriage Requirements' You can begin building Kathy's affection right away, because she is available at the start of the game. You will need to build Kathy's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. You also recieve a letter in the mail at 6 hearts. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will recieve a gift from Kathy when her heart level is at 2 or higher. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Kathy will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. 250px|right| Kathy says that there's some extra carrots in stock, so she came to give it to you. She'll offer a Good Carrot and hopes that you'll be able to use it. Accepting Kathy's present will make her happy, as well as give you a Good Carrot. You can do whatever you want with the gift after you've recieved it, but the best response if going for marriage is to take the gift. If you turn down her gift, Kathy will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Kathy to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. right|250px| Kathy will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. Kathy's second gift is Cheese Fondue. It came out perfectly, and has come to give some to your character. She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Kathy will be very happy. She knows that it's nutrious and helps you regain lost energy. Cheese Fondue is also one of Kathy's favorite gift items, and would be a great gift for some additional heart points. If you decline her present, Kathy will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. Date (5 Heart Event) When Kathy has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Kathy will not come to your house. You must go and ask her yourself. 250px|right| On a sunny day, find Kathy and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Kathy says she's been looking for you! She's hoping the two of you could have a picnic later on if you're free. She'll ask you to meet her at the Harmonica Town Beach, and it is then up to you to decline or accept. If you're going to meet Kathy, be at the Harmonica Town Beach at 16:00, and don't be late! When you arrive, the two of you will start having a conversation about farm animals. When she asks if you if you prefer ostriches or horses, tell Kathy that you like horses better. Giving her this answer will win you affection points with Kathy. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and the event will end. Standing Kathy up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Kathy for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Kathy and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! 250px|right| Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Kathy will meet you there. She's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Kathy likes you very much, and wants you to be with her , and wants to know if you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Kathy, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Kathy being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Kathy or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Kathy, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Kathy's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Kathy's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Kathy not accepting your feather. 250px|right| Find Kathy during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Kathy will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arranges it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Kathy, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Kathy here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hayden and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Kathy's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Kathy, your children have three personality possibilities: Fiery, Romantic, or Scholarly. The Quiet pesonality is not available for any of your children if you marry Kathy. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Kathy's children will always have hair that is a a dirty blonde color, and eyes that are dark green. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' If you're after Kathy's hand, your rival for her will be Owen. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Roy in your game with any other rival children in the game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Owen to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Kathy. Kathy and Owen are both available from the start of the game, so you can begin working towards these events from the start of the game. 4 Heart Rival Event Owen or Kathy must be at 4 hearts to see this event (depending on what gender you are), and it takes place at Horn Ranch in between 10AM and 8PM on a day with good weather. 250px|right| You'll see Kathy and Owen, who have just finished a horse race. Owen is happy that he won, and asks Kathy if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Kathy promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Kathy can't see where she's going, and Owen is way too far away. Owen laughs at her, and Kathy becomes upset and runs away. Owen begins to feel sad, wondering if his teasing was too much for Kathy. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Owen/Kathy must be at 5 hearts. 250px|right| If you're playing as a female, Kathy will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Owen. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Kathy to persue her crush. If you want to marry Owen yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Kathy will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Owen (not Kathy), and he will come to your house asking about Kathy. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Kathy (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Owen must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. 250px|right| While Owen is relaxing at the bar, Kathy asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Owen asks Kathy to be his wife! Kathy is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Hayden joins the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Kathy is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Owen's proposal. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Owen and Kathy will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Owen and Kathy asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. |250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Kathy and Owen's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Kathy and Owen's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Owen and Kathy get married, Kathy will move into the Blacksmith's house in Garmon Mines. She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in Garmon Mine, or can be found at the Blacksmith's during the day. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Owen and Kathy will give birth to a baby boy named Roy. To see Roy's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Roy will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Kathy and Owen do not get married. 'Random Events' Besides the heart events, there are other random events within the game that you can trigger by befriending Kathy. This can be done with either gender. Girl's Argument Luna, Kathy, and Selena must have 3 hearts or higher to view this event. Walk into the Brass Bar from 4PM until 10PM to see the event. 250px|right When Luna finds Selena at the Brass Bar, she's not pleased. Selena brags about being the best dancer in town, and Luna becomes agitated, and insults her clothing. Selena is offended, and the two girls start to argue. Kathy steps in and stops the argument. Luna was actually looking for Kathy, and gives her the tablecloth that she came to deliver. Kathy quickly diffuses the situation and both Selena and Luna apologize to one another. Horse Friendship To view this event, have a heart level of 3 or higher with Renee and Kathy. Walk towards the barn at Horn Ranch on a sunny day. 250px|right Kathy and Renee are at the ranch grooming two of the horses. Kathy becomes concerned however, because there seems to be something wrong with one of the horses. She doesn't know what's wrong though, and asks Renee about it. When Renee fixes the problem, Kathy thinks the horse might like her better. After all, it's like she can read the horses's mind! Renee says that's not true, as the horse seems really quiet when Kathy doesn't stop by. The girls decide to go to the hot spring. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters